Wrong Bag
by Charley K. Storm
Summary: Merlin has something very secret in his bag, so then what happens if Arthur takes Merlin's bag by accident and finds said thing. What will Merlin do?


**Prompt: Accidently takes one another's bag.**

**Pairing: Merthur (Merlin/ Arthur)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned BBC then I would have so mush Merthur and Johnlock that it's not even funny. _THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! It now has been fix. Its no longer code. I have no idea how that happened._**

Merlin sat in the library working on his history essay. Sitting next to him, due to the library being full and no other chairs were available, was Arthur Pendragon. Richest snob in Avalon High, besides Arthur's nice half-sister. Merlin on the other hand hated him but loved him at the same time why? Arthur treats Merlin like his manservant, which he wasn't, but about over the first month or so, that's what Merlin thought, Merlin started having feelings. And his feelings began to show in his writings. Typing away at his laptop Merlin noticed that Arthur's bag look similar to his own. Merlin didn't say anything, because that would give Arthur more cause to ridicule and pester Merlin more then he already has. And if Arthur knew about hi writings and how they were _gay_ fiction and that they some how related to the two Merlin would be dead. Catching himself staring, Merlin turn back down to his essay. Arthur on the other had had noticed Merlin staring and decided to say a thing, or two.

"Like what you see there, Merlin?" said young male chocked on the water he currently grabbed.

"What?!" he turned to look at the other. "I have no idea what you're insinuating, but was doing nothing of the sort." One regal eyebrow rose a half inch.

"I caught you in the act there, idiot. Don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Shhh!" The hag of a librarian called with her finger on her chapped and cracked lips.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Merlin apologized. Trying desperately to materialize out of his chair. Arthur on the other hand groaned, no one tells a _Pendragon _what to do… unless you were his mother, now that was different. So, Arthur got up, shoved his things into the first bag he saw, which just so happened to be Merlin's, and walked out. Merlin, having realized that Arthur grabbed his bag, panicked. What you people may not know was that Merlin had a huge problem. Why? Because if Arthur reached into the bag and grabbed his only notebook currently in there, Arthur would find slash writings of the two. And Merlin couldn't have Arthur finding out of his crush on the git that way, now could he? So Merlin texted Morgana.

_'I've got a major ass problem.-Emrys'_

_'What kind of problem?-M' Merlin sighed._

_'The kind of problem you read about in your slash-fiction.-Emrys'_

_'Oh?-M'_

_'Arthur grabbed my bag instead of his and I have to get it back before he reads what I wrote.-Emrys' Thankfully Morgana already knew the whole problem._

_'I'll see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up, okay?-M' _

_'Okay. Just try to get it, please! I don't want to change schools bc of this.-Emrys'_

_'Like I said I'll try.-M' _now that is left to do was prey Morgana got there time.

Morgana had failed, and now Merlin was pacing and going though an almost panic attack.

* * *

"Merlin, calm down."

"Calm down. Calm down! How can I calm down when I am about to maybe get a call for this and lose my friends, leave this town and move to a new place to start all over again? I cant do that again! You don't get it Morgana." Merlin was on the verge of tears.

"Merlin Emrys you are the most blindest fool I have ever known. Well a part from Arthur, but nun the less."

"What are you on about?"

"Merlin...Arthur's in love with you. He's probably jerking off to it right now." Merlin blushed at that very dirty thought.

"We are on different spectrums of the class scale. He can't get involved with me." However before Morgana could argue a small ding I was heard.

"It's him...he's asking for you."

"I'm dead, I'm beyond dead. So I guess I'll go pack." he said sulkily.

"Merlin just look at it."

_'Morgana, tell Merlin that I have indeed read the notebook and I would like a word.'_ "Oh Morgana I can't, you know I can't."

"Merlin you have to. Just see what he wants, and if he hurts you text Gwaine and I and I'll text Lance." he nods.

Merlin went to where Arthur said to meet him. It was a park, full of busy families. Merlin smiled. Until he meet eyes with Arthur and Merlin hung his head, he knew he was in trouble. Arthur came towards him.

"So you did come."

"I had no choice in the matter, now did I?" Arthur shrugged.

"No, I guess you didn't. Now then-" he pulled out the notebook. "-this was very interesting and I want an explanation. That is if you can give me one."

"I-I" he sighed. "I wrote that stuff w-when" He stammered. "Arthur I have been in love with you since I met you. That is why I-" Poor Merlin didn't even get to finished his speech. Arthur had pinned him against a tree that wasn't in sight of anything else and kissed the very embarrassed, and very nervous boy. Pulling away and panting slightly for breath Arthur spoke,

"Thank god. I've felt the same for you for about six months now."

"We've only known each other only seven!" Arthur laughed.

"Then I was only denied it for one month, then. Now back to that fantasy of yours." Merlin cocked his head until he remembered a spot he wrote of where he was _strapped _to Arthurs bed, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Yes, _Mer_lin, that's exactly what I mean." Arthur he said teasingly kissed Merlin again.

**_END_**

**Well that's all! Two in two days that's a new writing record. So R&R!**

**Merlin: Please don't. She'll write more slash and I really don't want the Prat to get any ideas. Including that I may or may not have feelings for him.**

**Arthur: OH! So you do have feelings for me! So then please do review so she can embarrass _Mer_lin more!**

**Me: You heard **


End file.
